The Difference Between Two Hearts
by Toni'sGirl
Summary: Seeing is believing. Now it's up to Shuichi to decided which man loves him the most. Which heart will he choose? Rating will go up...I wonder why? Don't read if you haven't read Gravitation Ex!
1. Sweet Dreams and Butterflies

Chapter One

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._

Shuichi laid in their bed, the moonlight pouring into the room and over their bodies under the opal bed linens, through the cracks in the shades above them. If he held his breath, he could hear his lover, Yuki Eiri's, rhythm-like breathing as he slept peacefully. On his other side a child's angelic figure, Kitazawa Riku, slept, curling into the nook of Shuichi's side and under the warmth of his arm. This peaceful slumber had overpowered everyone, except him.

His body was starved of the sleep that was necessary to function, but his mind was still quite active. That day was certainly a stress-filled day, which events were stuck playing like a movies, over and over again, in Shuichi's mind. He glanced at his right hand that was laced with the fingers of his lover, entwined finally how they should've been at the very beginning.

_

* * *

__Yuki._ Shuichi looked frantically around, unaware of his particular location, sitting up from his lying position on the cold, hard cement floor. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but he knew that his Yuki was in trouble, and he was no where to be found. 

Standing on both feet, however unable to catch his balance right away, Shuichi fell back on the wall for support. A cell. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but he realized he was looking through bars that caged him in, now as if he was a wild animal. He had a strong notation who was the master mind pulling the string behind his captivity.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty seems to have awoken." K commented as he polished one of his guns in a corner covered in shadows.

"Get me…out." Shuichi slurred as he breathed, stumbling forward to the bars, noting that his tongue was quite numb.

"Sorry, no-can-do!" K said in a sing-song voice.

Shuichi looked around, his eyes trying to focus through the bars at the wall-sized television, which had just turned itself on. He gritted his teeth, as his eyes narrowed. _Seguchi Tohma._

"Shindou-san." The greeting was brief, sharp and formal. Shuichi noted how it sounded more or less like a challenge.

"Seguchi. Let. Me. Out." Shuichi lashed back, all to happy to comply with his boss's challenge. "Now." He added, his voice wavering.

K looked up, from polishing his new gun, at the two men and took a seat at the nearby table listening intently.

"Tsk, tsk, Shindou-san. You are not giving me orders now, are you?" Seguchi asked sarcastically, his voice echoing through the chamber, as he smiled that genuine fake smile.

"Where's Eiri?" Shuichi demanded almost inaudible, his knuckles turned white from the death grip his fingers held on the bars.

"In the hospital." Seguchi answered.

Shuichi was about to ask another question, but was stopped short by Tohma.

"Do you see what you are doing to him?" He asked, pausing though not finished. "He is suffering because of you. I had to sedate you via tranquilizer guns, just to get Eiri to the hospital in time. You are so blind to others! All you care about is yourself, making sure you get what you want! Seriously Shindou," He said breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure. "I thought maybe you would see now---"

"Because I'm in a _cage_!?" Shuichi cut off his boss. "Come on Tohma! You've got to be kidding me! As if _I_ am the one blind to others! You can't even see yourself! Aren't you the one who introduced Eiri to Kitazawa? You---" Shuichi looked at the ground, shaking visibly.

Tohma opened his mouth to comment, but was unable to say anything. The truth had hit home pretty badly.

"---you caused him this pain…" Shuichi sunk to his knees. "Don't think this cage, or K-san for that matter, will be able to stop me from getting to Eiri." Shuichi seethed. "I will find him."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I rewrote this like...7 times? Yeah that sounds right...So you better like it!!! hahaha please review? That would do me a great favor, considering if I'm considering writing more. badadadadadaummmm You choose you're own fate! hahaha I try my best

Okay so Shuichi might seem a little OOC but if you read the Gravitation Ex book, he's pretty much like this and some more...he's not nearly as...icky? But he does have his WOAH moments. lol


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Two

_Affections are like lightning: you cannot tell where they will strike 'til they have fallen._

The cherry blossom trees were in bloom---coincidentally. Shindou Shuichi had agreed to take a walk with his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi, through the park following practice that night. The wind was crisp and nipped playfully at Shuichi's cheeks and tossed his hair, each time it blew. He shoved his hands in his pockets, as did his rival, his idol, his hero, his god. He glanced over at his friend, through the corner of his eye, quickly before giggling inwardly at himself.

Sakuma Ryuichi was the epitome of the music industry. Shuichi closed his eyes analyzing the body that walked next to him. Everything about Ryuichi was perfect. The way his pants fit loosely around his legs, straightening just above his shoes, tailored so they wouldn't drag on the ground, to the way those same jeans hugged his hips ever-so lightly. The way his coat parted by his thighs, opening a bit each time the wind blew it back. The way his coat fit snug around his body, making it look as if it was made just for him; the collar popped up a bit, inside a scarf which protected the tender skin of his neck. Continuing to his face, which in and of itself was unlike anything else on this planet. The angelic features were in and of itself everything an angel was not---seductive, mysterious and dare he say it, sexy. Finally, the way his long locks fell across his face as small puffs of hot air poured from his lips---and how the wind kissed each lock, under a leather cap. Shuichi concluded that this being was, in no other better words, and epiphany. and a voluptuous one at that!

Shuichi closed his eyes as they continued to walk. He giggled, the inner fan boy inching its way back to the surface, in truth he was living his adolescent dream. He was unaware of Ryuichi's own sapphire eyes on him.

Shuichi jumped as two warm hands placed a warm jacket around his shoulders. He had been unaware of his own shivering, unlike Ryuichi, who had removed his jacket and gave it to him.

As Shuichi looked back behind him he was in awe of what he saw. This Ryuichi was by far, the one he most admired. Two sapphire spheres gazed down at him, an emotion clearly visible, but what Shuichi couldn't tell. He could only relate Ryuichi's eyes to those of a mother taking care of her young, or even something he had seen in the Lion King, when Nala looked down on Simba, as Elton John sang, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight." As if Ryuichi could read his mind, he began to hum that exact tune.

"There's a time for everyone if they only learn…That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn…There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors…When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours…And can you feel the love tonight, It is where we are…It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, That we got this far…And can you feel the love tonight,  
How it's laid to rest…It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best…"

Ryuichi smiled and placed a small kiss on Shuichi's nose. Only then did Shuichi come back to his senses.

"Ah! Ryuichi! You'll get a cold! You'll be sick!" Shuichi said taking a few steps back and forcing the jacket back into Ryuichi's hands. He diverted his gaze to the side of him, unable to let Ryuichi see the effect he had on him. Ryuichi took the jacket as well as Shuichi to his chest, finding enough room to fit the both of them.

Shuichi looked up- unable to control the tears that flowed into crystal rivers on his cheeks.

Ryuichi's soft eyes met his---filled with admiration. That's what it had to be---admiration; something Shuichi had never experienced.

Ryuichi touched his forehead to Shuichi's creating a warmth, a bond of sorts between the two, as they stood in the park path.

"Why…?" Shuichi mumbled almost inaudibly, but Ryuichi had heard him.

"Because Shuichi-" Ryuichi said gently. "My dear Shuichi---because I love you."

_I love Yuki._ Shuichi thought as Ryuichi's embrace tightened.

"I know." Ryuichi said painfully.

Shuichi tucked his head close to Ryuichi's chest, the warmth creating a false sense of security, for Ryuichi was all but immune to the presence of the only one he loved.

* * *

A/N: There is a reason to this scene...and it's not just to irritate the living day lights out of you haha, but I'm not telling right now...You have to read and find out later!

I thought I'd just let you know. That I was home, sick, and I have something wrong with my toe, and I've constant migrains but I still stayed up until 2 in the morning writing these for you. YOU BEST APPRECIATE THESE!

Thank you again for those who do review.


End file.
